


Another Solangelo Story

by The_alpha_of_alphas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_alpha_of_alphas/pseuds/The_alpha_of_alphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's so short!!!</p></blockquote>





	1. Nico's POV

I groaned for the thousandth time that day. Who knew infirmaries were so boring? I rubbed my face with my hands and yawned, not noticing when the Son of Apollo walked in.

"You look like Death." Will said.

I sighed, not opening my eyes, "Of course I look like death, I AM Death..."

He laughed, "Lets take your vitals."

I hissed as the cold stethoscope came in contact with my chest, "Solace, you said three days. Its been three days. When are you going to let me leave?"

He laughed, "When I say you can. Now, open up."

I did as I was told and he placed an ambrosia tab on my tongue, "I could have done it myself..." I muttered, blushing.

He smirks, "Well, I wouldn't have gotten to see that adorable blush, would I have?" He stood up and threw me my shirt. "You're fine. Just no shadow traveling for at least a week. Got it Death Breath?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled my shirt on, "Got it, Sunshine."

He laughed, "Ill see you around, right?"

I smiled, "Maybe. See you later Solace." I then walked out and willed myself not to look back, though I could feel his eyes burning holes into my back.

I got halfway out the door before Will called, "Oh! One more thing Di Angelo. You have mandatory Capture the flag tonight." I turned around to see him grinning. I groaned and he waggled his eyebrows, "Maybe ill just pick you to be on my team." And with that, he walked the opposite direction, cackling.

~^.^~

A few hours later, I found myself leaning against a tree a bit away from the other campers who were waiting eagerly for the game to start. Me, not so much. Suddenly, Chiron blew a whistle.

Mr. D then said, "Alright, the captains for tonight are Phil, head of Apollo cabin and Peter, head of Poseidon cabin."

Chiron sighed, "Will and Percy..."

Mr. D waved his hand, not caring. "Boys, pick your teams." He walked away muttering something about Coke, Chiron following close behind.

Percy rubbed his hands together, "Alright. I pick, Annabeth."

I snort, "We all saw that coming."

He turned to look at me, "Well, I would have picked you. But, im not your type."

I threw my hands in the air, "Its been three days Percy!!!"

He throws his hands in the air, "And im still confused!"

I shake my head and go to leave when that dolore greco nel culo says, "Alright my turn, Nico."

I cursed under my breath and slowly turned around to see the blonde smirking. Percy coughed, "Will, if looks could kill..."

Will only smirked and said to me, "I told you you'd be on my team."

I groaned, "Lets get on with this..."

Percy went on to pick the Travis, Jason, Piper, and a few others. Will chose Frank, Hazel, Connor, and more. There were a few snickers here and there, whispers about how Percy's team was going to win for sure. For some reason that upset me, like no one had faith in the son of Apollo. I was going to prove them wrong.

We ended up being the red team and Percy being the blue team, big surprise there. (A/N: LOTS OF SARCASM) As soon as it was all decided, we got our armor and put it on. I finished quickly and went back to my tree-lounging. Soon, a certain blonde walked up to me.

"Hey Death Breath. Looking sharp." Will said, smiling.

I lifted my sword so the tip was resting comfortably against the base of his throat, "Well, it is Stygian Iron." I said smirking.

He only quirked an eyebrow, as if he wasn't at all worried about the deadly blade pressed against the most sensitive part of his throat, "I could dice you up right now." I said, only half joking.

He grinned wider, "You could. But we both know you wouldn't."

I smiled and shook my head, sheathing my sword, "Dolore greco nel culo..." I muttered.

He frowned, "What language is that? You speak it all the time, but I never know what you're saying."

I chuckled, "Its Italian. Im Italian."

Will's eyes go wide, "Really? That's hot."

This time, its my turn. My eyes just about pop out of my head, "W-what???"

Will laughs really hard, "Awe! Look at that blush! How does one so pale, get so red, and so quickly too?"

I blush harder, "Shut up Solace."

He laughs again, "Sorry, your highness." He mockingly bows and I use this opportunity to knock his outrageously long legs out from under him with a nudge from my foot.

He gasps as he falls face first to the ground, or would have if I hadn't grabbed his belt-loop, holding him up. He looked up at me, "That was close, you almost broke my smolder."

I laugh and let go, earning a small, "Oof!" from the dropped blonde. He groans and I crouch down over him, "Ooh, that doesn't look too good Sunshine. Three days in the infirmary for you."

He groans, "Screw you Di Angelo."

I laugh and help him up, "Come on Rapunzel."

He stands up and frowns, "Rapunzel?"

I look at him, "Yeah, you know...Blonde hair? Blonde as gold. Gets even blonder in the sun-nevermind..."

He laughs, "Lets go kick some Graccus scum butt."

I follow, "Will, we are Graccus scum..."

He thinks for a moment, "Oh...yeah."

I sigh, how do I always manage to fall for the stupid ones...


	2. Nico's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short!!!

Capture the flag started off like it always does. We scurried to opposite sides of the camp, trying to find the best place to hide the flag. Unfortunately, a certain blonde had the great idea to stick by my side like he was glued there.

Don't get me wrong, I was loving the attention, though I'd never admit it. But he was a pain in the Graccus butt. As in, I wanted to throttle him.

I mean, yeah, he's hot and all. Being son of Apollo and all. With his blonde hair and blue eyes. With his surfer tan and his board shorts... Okay, maybe he's more than hot, he's gorgeous, but still annoying.

Eventually, we all ended up next to the lake, I should have known. And for some reason, everyone looked at me, as in, to fight Percy. Why me? What do I have that they don't?

Percy, being the cocky prick he can be, says, "So, who dares to challenge the great and mighty Percy?"

I sighed as everyone shuffled away from him, leaving me in the open, "Percy, I'm not fighting you." I said 427% done with all of this.

He smirks, "Whats wrong? Scared I'll beat you?"

As soon as he said this, Jason landed in-between us, our red flag in hand and a smirk on his face, "That was way too easy." He said and feigned a yawn.

I ground my teeth together and Will cleared his throat, "Nico dear, that's not healthy for your teeth." He said in a motherly tone, a smirk on his face.

I looked at all of them with a smirk of my own, only it didn't have quite the same effect. Their smiles drooped a bit with fear? Maybe worry, for their safety, for everyone's safety. "Okay, you want a fight? A fight you shall have." I drew my sword and pointed it at Percy, "I challenge you, Percy, to a duel." There were lots of excited whispers from this, I smirked again and moved my arm so the blade pointed at Jason this time. "And you."

That shut everyone up. It was one thing to challenge Percy or Jason by themselves, but together? It just wasn't done. Yet, here I was, and I most certainly did.


	3. Will's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, why are my chapters so short!

I stared at Nico's back, trying to decide if he was kidding or not. Was he really gonna fight them both?

I smiled, "Nico, I don't think that's very wise..."

He turned and smirked at me, "Do I look like a child of Athena to you?"

I looked him up and down. He most certainly did not. With his black t-shirt that showed off his muscled arms, and black jeans that fit a bit tight in the legs. Or his floppy hair, tied back in a messy half pony tail, which was seriously working for him. Not to mention the armor really gave him that, 'I'm-a-badass' vibe.

I chuckled, "No. No you do not Death Boy."

I could see Percy looking back and forth between us just before I realized what this must look like. Nico and I were basically flirting, and we were acting like it was no big deal.

He smiled, "Wait...are you two like, together?"

I froze and was about to reply when Nico said, "Whats it to you?"

Percy smirked, "I guess you found your type, huh?"

Nico growled and spat, "Back off Jackson."

Which the green eyed idiot did not do. Instead he walked around me in a circle, looking me up and down, with a look on his face that I couldn't decipher. Nico glared holes in his back.

Percy just shrugged, "Who knew, Nico's type is tall, blonde and good with leadership. Sounds like Jason to me." He looked at me, "You sure he doesn't like Jason and since he is currently unavailable is projecting that onto you?"

Jason batted his eyes at Nico who glared daggers at him too. Jason looked at me and winked and I immediately knew that Percy was making all this up, that he didn't believe it. He just wanted to get Nico riled up.

So, I went along with it. I shrugged, "What do I care? How do you even know the Death Prince likes me?"

He grinned, glad I was playing along, "Hmm, right you are. Shall we ask him?" He turned to the younger boy who was surrounded by shadows that seemed to be seeping from his very core. "Nico di Angelo, I challenge you. If I win, you have to tell us wheither you like Will or not."

Nico faltered, "If I win?"

Percy grinned, "I don't see that happening Neeks."

Nico grinned, which was a bit unnerving, "Fine. If I win, you don't bother me about it ever again. If you win, I'll give you my answer in front of the whole camp."

The look on Percy's face could only be described as, the look on a predator after they had realized they won. He nodded, "Deal. Better get your affairs in order Neeks, you're going to lose."

And with that Nico lunged.


	4. Nico's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy is a sassy ass-hat

He thought he was going to win. That's what made it all perfect. Little did he know, i have a few tricks up my sleeve.

So yeah, I probably wasn't smart to just lunge at him in blind fury, but i didn't care. I was gonna smack the smirk off his unfortunately attractive face. What? Just because I don't have a crush on him anymore, doesn't mean I don't think is attractive. I'm not blind!

Anyways, After I lunged at him, he just kind of pirouetted away, like a freaking ballerina, causing me to slam straight into Will, causing us to both fall into a heap on the ground. I groaned and shook my head to clear my blurry vision. It took me a second to realize, but my face was like an inch away from his. I yelped and flung myself backwards.

"Too close, too close, too close..." I muttered under my breath.

"Wow Di Angelo, I knew you were falling for Will, but I didn't know it was that bad." Percy snickered. He still hadn't drawn Riptide yet, so i was at an advantage.

I flashed him a sarcastic smile and sheathed my sword, disappearing into the shadows, reappearing right behind him, sword in hand. I waited for him to notice but he didn't so i took a step closer only to be doused with water from the lake. The noise I made was very unmanly...

Percy turned around and snickered, "I know how you fight Neeks, you fight dirty." He laughed at my drenched state. "You look like a sewer rat."

I growled, "When did you become such a prick?"

He stared at me, amused. "I'm just having a bit of fun Neeks, you should try it. Being uptight all the time isn't good for your health."

Will laughed, "Hey! That's my line!"

Percy laughed in response and Jason walked over, slinging an arm around Percy's shoulders, "Just give up Nico, while you still have some dignity."

I shook my head, both to respond and to rid my ears of the saltwater. Glaring at both of them, I snapped my fingers and the ground started to blacken, reaching out from my feet, stretching to the boys like they were magnets.

"Hey, that's not fair. No under-worldly magic!" Percy yelled, panic in his voice.

"Neeks...what are you doing?" Jason asked, never taking his eyes off the darkening earth.

"How isn't this fair Percy? You splashed me with water, which you specifically know i cant stand." I said matter-of-factly.

I heard Will snickering somewhere behind me, but i didn't care. I was about to finally beat their arses. I smirked as the blackened ground reached their toes and they froze in fear.

"I'm out of here!" Jason yelled before hovering a good 10 feet off the ground.

Percy looked up at me and finally drew Riptide, "Call it off Neeks, lets do this the old fashioned way."

I grinned, "I couldn't agree more." I snapped my fingers again and the earth turned back to it's normal mossy green. You could see the relief in the sea god's son's eyes.

-2 hours later-

I walked over to the pouting Percy. Everyone had finally died down from the excitement. They all seemed very shocked I had beaten him. 

"Hey Neeks." Percy said with a sigh.

I chuckled, "Oh come on Perce. You lost fair and square."

He finally smiled and nodded, "Yeah, yeah."

I held out my hand to help him up, "I hear the Stolls found marshmallows."

He perks up, "Really?" He stood up and was at the campfire in a matter of seconds.

I walked over and everyone cheered and clapped, pushing me to the middle, I couldn't help but crack a smile. I felt someone grab my hand and spin me around. Next thing I knew, I was face-to-face with a certain blonde. Literally, as in he grabbed my face and crushed my lips to his. 

All I remember after that was Percy whistling and saying, "Maybe if I was a blonde I'd be your type, eh, deathboy?" Then I faded into the shadows.


	5. Nico's POV

He kissed me. He freaking kissed me. And what did i do? I shadow traveled away. I mean, it wasn't like i did it on purpose. But still!

I finally had gotten a kiss from Will, yes you heard me. Will, as in hot head counselor of the Apollo cabin. And I had just melted away...to China...

Now, i was sitting here in a cafe waiting for my energy to return so i could go back home. Will was going to kill me. He told me no shadow traveling for a week at least.

Which i wouldn't have, if he hadn't, oh i don't know, kissed me! I groaned and rubbed my head. I was tired, hungry, cold and getting weird looks from tiny people. (A/N: Sorry if any of you are Chinese. This just seemed like something a tired, sassy Nico would say. *shrugs*)

I looked at the clock on the wall and sighed, it had been three hours already. I felt a lot better after i drank three cups of coffee, but i wasn't sure if i was well enough to go hoping continents.

I stood up and stretched, readying myself for the long jump. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, i faded into the shadows. I went lightheaded and then landed with a soft thump on my bed. Looking at the clock on my wall, i could tell it was almost curfew but I didn't have any ambrosia so i was going to have to go the infirmary.

I sighed, I didn't really want to deal with Will right now but maybe he wasn't on shift. So, i got up and stumbled across camp to the hut. I honestly wasn't paying attention to where I was going so I wasn't surprised when I ran into someone, literally.

I looked up to see a girl my age with a cast on her arm, "Oh my gosh. Im so sorry, i hope i didnt hurt your arm..."

She smiled, "No its okay Nico. Nothing can hurt it with this thing on it." She knocked on it for emphasis.

I smiled, "Phew. Thats good. I was worried i mught have hurt you."

She giggled and blushed, "Would you like to sign it?"

I was shocked. Most people hated it when i was even in the same room as them, let alone touch them. I nodded and she smiled, handing me a black sharpie.

I signed it, Get well soon. -Nico

She grinned and kissed my cheek, which was also extremely weird. "Thanks Neeks!" She smiled one last time and headed in the direction of the Aphrodite cabin.

My head spun with what just happened. I shook it and continued stumbling towards the infirmary, oblivious to the hurt Will who had seen it all, standing outside my cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's gonna have a bigger role later on.


	6. Nico & Will's POV

A week has passed since Will kissed me. And yes, I'm still stupri (Latin work ;D) confused! I was positioned at my usual tree, waiting to be sorted into a team for capture the flag.

The two team captains were Jason and Will and they were about to choose team mates. Jason gets to go first. And I am not liking the look on his face...

When he turned to look at me, my blood turned to ice. My situation was not helped by the single word that came from his mouth, "Nico."

Will glared at him and went on to claim Percy. Then Jason, Annabeth and Will, Travis. And so on.

By the way Jason was grinning and Will was fuming, i could tell this was going to be an interesting night of capture the flag.

~5 minutes after the game starts~

I silently shadow traveled to a tree a few yards away, thankful that short range jumps didnt mess me up all that much. It would take a dozen or so to really cause any damage. The blue team's flag was a hundred yards ahead of me and there were guards all over. Thankfully, i blend in quite nice.

I jumped a few more times until i only had about 5 more yards. I took a running start and started to blend with the shadows when i was blinded by a light and my face met tree.

Will's POV-

That damn Hades boy. I am going to wring his neck when i get my hands on him. I specifically told him, none of that underworldly stuff for a month. Its only been a week!

After seeing him jump a few times I came up with a brilliant plan. I snuck after him, motioning to my team to let him pass and act like they didnt see him. Then when he was about 5 yards away and running towards a very painful looking tree, i just couldnt resist.

You see, not all Apollo children can, but i can literally make myself glow. And that is just what i did, and very brightly i must add. So much so, there werent any shadows for Neeks to dissolve into so he ran straight into it.

I felt pretty bad for him at first but the look of shock on his face was priceless. Walking up to him, i leaned against the tree and smirked, "Ooh...That looked like it hurt." His only response was a groan.

I laughed, "You brought this upon yourself Sunshine."

He cracked open an eye and stared at me, "I brought this...What? How in Hades is this my fault?"

I gave him a look, "I told you none of that for a month, at least. You disobeyed a direct order."

He grunted and stood up, pressing a hand to his swollen nose, "Will...Short range jumps dont affect me. It would take about two dozen to drain me in the least."

I frowned, "Still..."

He shook his head and looked at me funny, "Why'd you do it?"

I shrugged, "It was the heat of the moment, i saw an opportunity to get you back for not listening to me so i did." I looked at the tree, "Worked a little too well i think."

He shook his head, "Thats not what i meant Solace. You know what I mean..."

I looked at him and remembered, hes talking about the kiss. I looked at my hands and shrugged, "I dont know...I figured you felt the same but i guess i was wrong."

Nico was about to reply when a chorus of war cries sounded from behind us, red team had gotten tired of waiting.


	7. Nico's POV

As soon as we heard the yells of the red team, Will's internal glow turned off like he had flipped a switch. I immediately felt stronger, drawing strength from the dark shadows around us. I went to stand up when I was tackled and pinned down.

My heart racing, I flailed, trying to shove the figure off of me. My fist connected with soft flesh followed by a yelp, yet they didn't let go. I felt them grasp my hands and hold them above my head and they locked their legs around mine.

I felt hot breath against my throat, "Damnit Nico. Stop it." A voice hissed.

I froze. The poor person I had been trying to maul was Will, "What are you doing?!?" I whispered.

I felt him pop his jaw before he spoke again, his voice still hushed. "There's a guard ten feet away from us. He's got a big pointy stick and looks like he's out for a bit more than a game."

I frowned and felt my heart accelerate, "So, someone's looking for a fight?"

He nodded, oblivious to my plan, "Seems that way."

I smirked and pressed a kiss to his jaw before melting away. I appeared right behind the guy and assessed the situation. Automatically I realized three things; one, he did in fact have a literal big pointy stick, two, he was obviously from the Aries cabin, and three, he was a lot bigger than me. I smiled, finally...a decent fight.

I pressed myself against a tree, blending in perfectly and whistled from the corner of my mouth. He turned and looked the wrong way, perfect. I snuck behind him and waited for him to look where I had been standing and slipped behind a tree on the other side. I whistled again and it worked just as well. Silently laughing I slipped in front of him, using the mist and shadows to hide me. I tapped him on the shoulder and he looked straight at me, yet straight through me.

Done with the games, I drew my sword and dropped the mist. His features twisted into first confusion then rage. I smirked and raised my sword as he charged. I side-stepped him and smacked him in the butt with the flat of my blade. He howled and ran towards me again, I again side-stepped him on the other side, smacking him with the flat of the blade again. By now he was breathing hard and his face was purple with anger.

I crouched low, my sword pointed behind me, ready to slice him in half if push-come-to-shove. He discarded the stick and drew his own sword, an ugly grin stretching across his ugly face. So, he thought he was going to win? I almost laughed at that.

He ran towards me swinging his sword like a club, I sprung up and launched myself over him. He spun around, the tip of his sword meters away from my face. I slammed mine against his and soon the air was filled with the smell of hot metal and the sound of metal-on-metal. We spun and danced, our swords clashing and our breathing ragged. Finally I found a foothold and slammed my sword along the length of his, our hilts clashing and I twisted, his sword flying from his hands.

I lowered the blade so the tip rested on his chest. We were both breathing heavily and I felt very shaky. Just when I thought he was going to attack me again he stepped back and smiled.

He held out his hand and I took it, sheathing my sword, "You fight good." I said, a smile of my own.

He laughed, "You fight like a demon."

I grinned at that. I was about to answer when the forest around us erupted into applause and cheering. I felt someone slap me on the back and turned around to see Jason with a huge grin on his face.

People were hooting and hollering until Percy stepped forward with a grin of his own and said, "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

I smiled, "Who says you aren't already there?"

He laughed and walked away over to Annabeth. Jason patted my back again before walking over to Piper. The crowd dispersed but not before I got a few high-fives and quite a lot more pats on the back. I smiled to myself and headed back to my cabin, turning around, I came face-to-face with Will.

I couldn't decipher the look on his face. It almost looked like, confusion. He grabbed my hand and led me to the infirmary. Of course, he was probably mad at me that I shadow traveled. We were quiet on the walk there, but when we arrived, he laced his fingers through mine and smiled at me. I have never been so confused in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter.  
> *whispers* Nico kicked his Graece asinum


End file.
